<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BTHB - Gaslighting by EchoFall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305278">BTHB - Gaslighting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoFall/pseuds/EchoFall'>EchoFall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Echo’s BTHB [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gaslighting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoFall/pseuds/EchoFall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Engie has been lying to, insulting, abusing, and gaslighting his teammates. Scout is no exception.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Echo’s BTHB [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BTHB - Gaslighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if you like engie then i’m sorry. also i’ve never written gaslighting so i hope this isn’t too bad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now, Son, I know how your imagination has a tendency to run wild. Are you sure you’re not just making this up?” </p><p>Scout frowned, unhappy with the Engineer's response. </p><p>“Yeah, I know I’m not just making shit up! That’s what happened! I know it!” Engineer’s facial expression shifted to look disappointed. </p><p>“Now, I don’t wanna say this, but I’m fairly sure that you’re lying to me, Boy. You know what happens to liars ‘round this part, dontcha Boy?” Scout winced, remembering the pure terror in Spy’s eyes after the Engineer had attacked him for supposedly snooping around his workshop. Even now, Spy flinched back whenever Engineer yelled at his teammates for one reason or another. </p><p>“Yeah, I know what happens,” Scout started darkly, “you overreact and beat ‘em up!” Accusingly, Scout shot a finger out towards his shorter teammate’s chest. In response, Engineer frowned, the look amplified by the fact that his eyes were covered by his work goggles. </p><p>“I think that you’re the one overreacting, Son. I’ve never done anything like that for as long as I’ve been working at this base!” He responded, voice rough with a Texan twang. The expression on Scout’s face fell away into confusion as he pinched his eyebrows together.</p><p>“What? You, like, completely decked Spy in the face not that long ago! And I didn’t forget how you freaking screamed at Demo a couple days ago when you found out that he had taken a couple things from your workshop for his bombs! He even told me that he had asked and you said yes! And Spy said that he hadn’t even been into your workshop and that you were just pissed that the other team’s Spy had been harassing you all day and just you were taking your anger out on him!” Screaming, Scout flung his hands around in wild gestures, eyes still narrowed in a glare.</p><p>“You best shut your mouth, Son.” Engie said with deadly calm, his lips twisted into a snarl. “I don’t appreciate you making shit up and lying through your teeth.” Scout scowled, teeth bared in anger.</p><p>“But I’m not lying! You’re lying!” Scout accused, “and y’know what I’m gonna do about it?! I’m gonna tell Miss Pauling! No, I’m gonna tell the Administrator! I’m gonna get you fired-”</p><p>He was cut off by Engineer’s human hand backhanding him across his cheek. Scout gasped as he placed a hand lightly over the red hand print already forming on his lightly tanned face. </p><p>“You best shut your mouth up, Boy, or it’ll be the metal one hitting you across the head next time.” </p><p>Taking a step back, Scout’s eyes widened in horror as they met Engineer’s. The cruel snarl on Engineer’s face as flared up at Scout spoke many words even as the room plummeted into tense silence. </p><p>“You fucking psychopath…” </p><p>Scout managed a terse whisper as his eyes turned doe like. His hand dropped from his face and dropped down at his side as he simply looked at his once respected teammate. </p><p>“You… Fucking… PSYCHOPATH.” Face twisted into a snarl challenging the one on Engineer’s face, Scout took a brave step forwards. He used his superior height to his advantage as he attempted to intimidate the other, reaching towards his upturned collar. </p><p>“What the fuck is wrong with you!? All those times you called Soldier an idiot and a moron, all those times you insulted Demo about his alcoholism! Why did you do it!? WHY!?” </p><p>His hand was cut off as the Engineer grabbed it with his metal hand, his face now blank with an even deadlier calm. </p><p>“Bold words from someone like yourself, Boy.” He started, voice deep and intimidating. “You’re the one who runs around the battlefield smashing people’s skulls in with a bat. It’s you who used to constantly insult Spy, and everyone else too, now that I think about it. In fact, I’ve heard you call Pyro a mumbling maniac and a monster! Who in their right mind would do that?” He questioned, voice once again accusatory. </p><p>“I’ll let you run along now, and we’ll forget that this whole thing ever happened. Wouldn’t want our teammates finding out you’re making up tales, would we?” Scout hesitated, drawing his hand back as Engineer released it. </p><p>“... I wasn’t lying.” He eventually mumbled, and he could tell just by the look Engie was giving him that he was raising an eyebrow underneath his goggles. </p><p>“Go.” </p><p>Scout turned and high tailed it back to his room, locking the door and collapsing onto his bed. He felt tears beginning to form in his eyes as he thought over what had just happened. Engie wasn’t right, was he?</p><p>…Was he?</p><p>...No. He was wrong, and Scout was going to make him pay for what he did to his teammates. </p><p>He sat up, wiping his tears with a scowl. Already scheming, he thought about what he was going to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’ve also never really written scout before, which is pretty obvious</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>